Kicking And Screaming
by environmentalfinchmccallister
Summary: Åland Islands is gonna make Environmental Finch-McCallister his whether she comes kicking and screaming. Åland IslandsxOC oneshot OOC Åland Islands


You rolled over in bed, burying your face into your husband's shoulder. Your husband groaned in return, turning around to embrace you in his arms. You snuggled closer, going back to sleep. Not ten minutes later, a loud ringing filled your ears and the arm on top of your waist suddenly disappeared from you as your husband reached over a hand and shut off the alarm. He took a deep breath before sitting up and sliding his arm from beneath you.

"Wake up (F/n). It's six." Sadik said, lightly shaking you. You slapped his arm away lightly as you tried to return to sleep. "(F/n) come on. We're going to be late. It's your turn to make breakfast."

"Go away Sadik." You murmured back sleepily. "Make breakfast yourself." Sadik seemed to consider his options before letting out a sigh.

"Then you leave me no choice." Standing up, he pulled off the covers and you shrieked, sitting up immediately at the loss of your heat source.

"Sadik!" You hissed. "I will get you for that." Then you proceeded to crawl over on the bed and snatched it out of his arms before collapsing back into bed, throwing the covers on.

"Honestly (F/n)." Sadik chuckled. "It's time to get up."

"Don't wanna." You muttered from beneath the covers.

"You're going to be late again." Sadik warned. When you made no reply he tried again. "Your boss is going to get mad if you wake up late. They might try to keep you in your country for longer when you go there this month." You threw off the covers frowning.

"Fine." You said, rubbing your eyes. "I'm up."

"Good. Now go make breakfast." Sadik said with a grin. "It's your turn after after all."

"I know, I know, but it's your turn to make dinner tonight." You said, standing up with a yawn. Sadik nodded walking over to your shared closet.

"I'll go shower first." He said while you shuffled your way out of the door and down the stairs. Upstairs the shower turned on while you began to make a breakfast from (C/n), the country you personified, .

By the time you were done, Sadik was still not done and you sighed. How long did this guy take? You went upstairs, grabbed your clothing for the day since you had a video call meeting. Unfortunately it was not one of those rare days that you did not have a meeting. Knocking on the door, you opened it.

"Sadik? I'm coming in." You entered. Immediately the steam from the shower hit you and you felt yourself begin to sweat. "How hot is your shower?" You groaned, knowing your hair would get frizzy from the humidity.

"You must be mistaken _sevgilim_." Sadik teased as he poked his head out from behind the curtain. "It's not the shower causing all this heat. It's me."

"Uh-huh." You snorted. "And I'm the queen of..." You said the first country that came to mind when you thought of monarchies. "England!" Your Turkish husband frowned.

"Why England?" He asked.

"Because England has a very well known monarchy." You said, rolling your eyes. "And that was the first one that came to mind." You began to brush your teeth while Sadik finished his shower.

"Could you pass me my towel _sevgi_?" Sadik asked and you reached over, grabbed his towel and handed it to him. "_Teşekkürler._" Sadik said.

"No problem." You muttered around your toothbrush. "So what will you be doing today?"

"Well I have a few meetings to attend." Sadik said as he drew back the shower curtains and stepped out, wrapped in a towel. "And paperwork. And stuff. Boring stuff really."

"Sounds better than my day." You groaned as you spat into your sink. "I never thought I'd. Say this but I am starting to miss the office drama."

"Turkey isn't interesting enough for you?" Your husband sounded slightly hurt.

"It's not that." You assured him. "I just don't get out enough." The personification of Turkey frowned.

"Then maybe you should." He said.

"I would if I had more time." You replied and Sadik shrugged.

"Take a vacation day." He said.

"Only if you do. I mean honestly, you've been working more than I have." You said.

"You know I can't do that."

"Yes, you can." You snapped. "You're tired again, see?" You said when he tried to stifle a yawn. "Point proven."

"(F/n)." Sadik sighed. "This barely happens. It's just for a week or two more." You ignored him, opting to push him out instead.

"I'm showering now. Breakfast in on the table." Before shutting the door on him. With a sigh, you began to undress before entering the shower. Turning on the water to a warm temperature. You couldn't help but think about how tired your husband was making himself. Like honestly, did he think you weren't aware of that he slept at 2 last night? Or how he skipped eating dinner with you just so he could finish his work on time? Or how-

"(F/n)? Are you done?" Sadik called. "It's almost 6:30 am." He added and you sighed, turning the shower off.

"Yes I am, are you leaving soon?"

"No, I want to eat breakfast with you." He said and you quickly got yourself dressed.

"You'll be late if you do that." You said, taking a step out. You were in a blouse with a pair of dress pants while Sadik was in a suit and of course, his mask. He just shrugged.

"If I have to stay later at work, I'll text you." He said as you walked down the stairs together.

"Sure." You said. Sitting down, you began to eat. "You make dinner tonight and tomorrow you're cooking breakfast. But if you can't make it for dinner tonight..." You waved your spoon at him. "You'll make dinner tomorrow in my place."

"I know." Sadik sighed. "When's the next world conference anyways?"

"No clue." You said.

"I hope not for a long time." Sadik grimaced. You noted that he looked extremely tired, his eyes were slightly bloodshot and he had bags beneath his eyes. "I don't want to see that cat-loving-" He began before stopping when he saw your face. "Is something wrong?"

"Huh?" You asked before shaking your head. "No, no. Nothing's wrong."

"Are you sure?" He said, leaning forward and fixing you with a brown eyed gaze. "What are you upset about?"

"Nothing." You mumbled, standing up and beginning to wash the dishes.

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't be sulking like this _sevgi_." He said. "Just tell me."

"I said it was nothing." You said, washing the dishes with more vigor than necessary. "You're getting worked up over nothing."

"I'm not the one getting worked out." Sadik said, sending a glance at the dishes. "And if it was nothing," Sadik continued, "You would not be trying to kill your plate." You rinsed the soap off and placed it away before fixing him with a (e/c) glare.

"Fine then, answer these questions." You challenged. "Then I'll tell you. What time did you sleep last night?" Sadik hesitated before catching your gaze in his.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked and you scoffed.

"This is the seventh time this week you slept late. You'll get sick if you continue like this." You fumed as Sadik picked up his plate and brought it to the sink before wrapping his arm around you and placing a kiss on your cheek.

"Even if I do, I have my wife with me." He cooed and your cheeks reddened.

"Flattery will get you no where." You snapped.

"Then why are your cheeks red _sevgilim_?"He asked.

"Don't change the subject." You retorted. "What time did you sleep?" Sadik sighed.

"Ten?" He tried.

"Don't try to lie to me." You hissed. "I know you don't want to worry me, but lying to me won't make it any better. In fact, it will do the opposite."

"Two." He surrendered before your temper worsened and before you could glare at him, he placed his head on your shoulder so you couldn't turn your head to look at him. You finished the dishes and placed it out to dry resting your head on his.

"Sadik." You sighed, anger dissipated. "You should talk to your boss about it. Or take a day off."

"Just a week or two more." He repeated for the second time that day. "Please just deal with it a bit more. I promise that I'll take a day off for you after the week is done."

"Not for _me. _You need it for _you._ But if I serve as your motivation, then go ahead." You said.

"Well if I take a day off," Sadik murmured in your ear. "Then you take a day off as well. That's what you said earlier, isn't it?"

"Yes..." You trailed off, unsure of where this was going.

"Then I can take you out around Turkey some more, right?"

"If that's what you want." You answered. You glanced at the time nonchalantly before jolting up. "Sadik! You're going to be late!" Sadik glanced at the time and his eyes widened before he swore in his native language.

"Sorry _sevgi_. I hope I come home early tonight. _Seni seviyorum_." He kissed your forehead before jogging over and grabbing his briefcase before leaving the house.

"Love you too." You replied as he left the house.

**Time skip to next week.**

You sat there on the couch, waiting for your husband. Surprisingly, for the last week, you barely got much paperwork to do. You were now able to go to sleep early but you couldn't rest easily without knowing your husband was home and safe. The clock read 11:00 pm and you were still waiting for him. Ever since Monday, he had been coming home much later. It had already been a week from your previous conversation with him and you were wondering when he would get a day off. Sadik was supposed to tell you as soon as he came home. As if on cue, a jingle at the door signaled the return of your Turkish husband. He opened the door wearily and smiled at the sight of you.

"Hello." You said as you stood up and took his briefcase from him. "Did you talk to your boss?"

"Yes I did." Sadik murmured, his lips meeting yours. "And I have a day off on Friday. What do you want to do then?" You wrapped your arms around him and lifted one hand to take his mask off.

"Like I said last week, whatever you want." You told him as you placed his mask down on the table. "I'll go tell my boss that I'll be taking a day off Friday too." Sadik nodded.

"Tonight's my last night sleeping late. The amount of work is dying down now. I can finally take it easy again." You smiled.

"Good." You smiled as you leaned against him and he wrapped his arms around you. He nodded, burying his face in your shoulder.

"Good." He agreed. "I don't like not being able to make time for you as much as I usually do. I'll be able to make you dinner again next week, to make up for all the times I've missed it." You shifted around and looked away from him uncomfortably.

"Yeah. Um about that... Next week I have to go back to my country..." You laughed nervously. He took a step back and looked at you in the eye.

"Honestly?" He sighed in aggravation. You nodded.

"Honestly. Hey, don't be upset. Who knows, maybe I'll get my period then and you won't have to deal with an overly moody me this month." At this, he beamed at you.

"That's a very good point!"


End file.
